Modern Inconveniences
by Lost to the Hoping
Summary: Rai's battle against Modern Inconveniences. Noblesse drabbles
1. Modern Inconvenience

**Modern Inconvenience**

**Manwha: Noblesse**

**Characters: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Frankenstein, M-21, Han Shinwoo, Woo Ik-Han, Suh Yoo-na**

**Description: No one wondered...**

**Rating: K**

xXx

The atmosphere was tense, the group all crowded around Rai. Slowly, he reached out and pressed the button. Silence. Nothing happened. Someone sneezed. "R-Rai?" Yuu-na ventured hesitantly. "Um... you have to put money in... first..."

There were collective nods as M-21 wondered what the Vampire Prince was thinking (surely he knew!). Frankenstein, otherwise known as Lee, pulled some currency out of his pocket, having foreseen this... complication. He held it out for his master. "Here. Put one bill into the machine and _then_ press the button," he suggested.

Rai didn't bother nodding and merely took the bills, selecting one and slowly feeding it into the machine. Everyone held their breaths. The machine slowly rolled the bill back out. Shinwoo grimaced. "Corner's folded. And it's on the wrong side. See the picture by the slot? It's supposed to be like that."

Rai corrected it, as silent as ever, and re-fed it into the machine. It whirred, then fell silent. Rai looked at Frankenstein, who nodded encouragingly. "Now press the button!" He barely refrained from tacking on 'master'.

M-21's brow twitched, in consternation, not annoyance (he didn't actually have the right to be annoyed with these people, even if they were completely out of their minds). What was the big deal? Ik-han stood on his tiptoes to see over M-21's shoulder, eyes wide with delight. This was so exciting!

Rai finally depressed the button, and in the bottom compartment of the vending machine, a soda fell. He stared at it for a moment, then pushed aside the flap and took it out amongst cheering.

But there was just one thing M-21 couldn't get. One thing that he'd really been wondering. Were all of these people idiots? Or did they think Rai was?

None of them had paused to wonder why, even as a foreigner, Rai didn't know how to operate modern (in)conveniences.

xXx

**BWAHAHAHAH. I really enjoyed writing this. XD**


	2. Blowdrier

**Blowdrier**

**Characters: Cadis Etrama di Raizel, Takeo**

**Description: "... it's for drying your hair, after a shower..." Rai stalks the noise in the bathroom.**

**Warning: Crack, vague shonen ai hinting (if you squint), spoilers**

**Dedication: Paralelsky, because it's for our challenge**

**Prompt: Blowdrier**

**Rating: K+ ('cause Takeo's naked and you know you pictured it)**

xXx

The predator stalked its prey, quietly, silently... stealthily making its way down the darkened hallway. A sound in the livingroom. The predator paused. A moment passed with no further noise, so the predator continued. As it neared the single source of light in the hallway - coming out from under and around a door that remained slightly ajar - its steps became lighter, more cautious.

From the other side of the door, there was a gentle whirring noise, and soft humming, the whole reason the predator's curiosity had been piqued. The predator peered through the crack, seeing bare muscles, a towel wrapped around slim hips and long, damp purple hair. The predator was looking into a mirror, and its prey didn't seem to notice him.

The whirring cut off, followed by a soft clack as the male inside the bathroom set down a strange contraption that he'd been using to... do something with his hair. The humming stopped for a moment, then continued. A purple ponytail was pulled over the male's shoulder, wrung out into the sink, then released. The male picked up the contraption again, lifted his ponytail, and continued. It was blowing air...

The door slowly opened. The male looked up with a start.

"... R-Rai?" he asked, wide-eyed.

The predator, aka Rai, stared at the contraption. And stared. What was it?

Takeo followed his gaze, then looked back at Rai. "... what?" he asked, confused. "Did you need it?" His gaze flickered to Rai's neat, dry hair.

Rai nodded. Confused, Takeo beconed him closer so he wouldn't have to unplug it, then handed it over. Rai just stared at it, so after a moment, Takeo slowly reached out and clicked it on. Several moments passed as hot air blew directly into Rai's face. Takeo coughed. "... it's for drying your hair, after a shower," he ventured, already having figured out that there was something weird about the powerful male (he didn't know how to use everyday objects, more often then not).

Rai looked at him, then lifted his other hand and clicked the blowdrier off, then on, then off again. He nodded slightly and set it down, then turned and left. Takeo blinked after him, brow inching upward.

Weird.

xXx

**I'm amused. And my yaoi muse tried to infect this. I swear, it was totally saying 'RaixTakeo! Dooo iiitt! Dooo eeett, biiiiittchhh!' . Review?**


	3. Mayo

**Mayo**  
**Characters: Cadis Etrama di RaizelxTakeo (implied), Shinwoo, Frankenstein, Yuu-na, M-21, Tao, Suh-yi, Ik-han**  
**Description: The group goes to the fair... courtesy of Frankenstein's paycheck, of course.**  
**Warning: Implied shonen ai, humor, crack, vague ooc**  
**Rating: T**  
**Prompt: Rai + French Fries + Mayo**  
**Dedication: Paralelsky, for her never-ending supply of prompts. ^^ She is the reason I started writing for this fandom. Love ya, babe.**

xXx

"Oh, you know, the fair is in town!" Shinwoo announced randomly one day.

Which, really, should have made Frankenstein kill him. Brutally. With a toothpick. Now, thanks to that redheaded moron, he was stuck babysitting the _entire_ group as they walked through the crowd of people, staring at the attractions. Three, two, one...

"Oh! Yuu-na! See that? Let's all go on the Farris wheel!" Shinwoo said, turning to the girl that held his affections.

She smiled politely and nodded. "Sure, Shinwoo..."

Rai eyed the contraption as they approached before looking at Frankenstein. "... I wish to eat," he said, obviously uncomfortable with the idea of riding the thing.

Frankenstein didn't particularly blame him. As it was, he jumped at the chance. "Alright! I'll bring you to get something to eat. Ah, would you go with the children, Tao, … Martin?"

M-21 gave him an annoyed look. Martin? That was the best he could come up with? The blond shrugged as if to say he was bad at being put on the spot; M-21 just thought he had a vindictive streak. Before the grey-haired male could answer, Tao did so for them.

"Sure thing," he agreed enthusiastically, elbowing Ik-han. "Ever wonder if we could get lap top service up on the top?"

Big brown eyes sparkled at the thought and the much shorter boy nodded enough that it was a wonder he wasn't getting dizzy. "We should see!" he exclaimed, grabbing onto Tao's elbow.

M-21 sighed. "... I guess I need to. Otherwise those two'll zone out and the others could be shot in the back for all they knew..."

Takeo patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. I wish you luck."

"... you're not going?"

"I'm afraid of heights." It was clearly a lie, but neither called it as the purple haired male was already walking over to join Frankenstein and Rai.

Frankenstein beamed at him. "Anyone else?"

Suh-yi looked torn between accompanying the hot men and going with her friends. When Yuu-na turned imploring eyes on her, though, she relented and stayed back with them. Frankenstein breathed a sigh of relief and waved them off, going with Rai and Takeo toward the sectioned off food area. "We can find some ramen-"

Rai abruptly stopped, eying a stand. The other two paused as well and Takeo leaned forward, frowning. "It's a fast food stand."

"What are the golden sticks?" Rai demanded, turning to Frankenstein.

The blond blinked at him, then looked at the stand. Golden... sticks...? Oh! "Those are French Fries, Ma- ah..." He glanced around, then muttered, "Master."

Takeo gave him a look like he was deranged. "They're popular among kids in America. Not sure about here," he inserted with a shrug.

Rai frowned ever so slightly before walking toward the stand and stopping at the counter. "How can I help you?" the bouncy girl behind it asked as she looked up. She stilled, staring at the three (who all remained oblivious to her reaction). "Oh ye gods..."

Frankenstein, distracted by the mention of gods, looked up at her and smiled. "One serving of French Fries, please."

She nodded slowly. After a beat, Rai looked up at her and she blinked. _Such pretty eyes..._ She shook her head. "Right away!" she said, belatedly.

Takeo eyed her nervously, both he and Frankenstein recognizing a fangirl for what she was. Quickly, they ushered the Vampire Prince to a nearby picnic table to await their food, hoping that she wouldn't break protocol and venture past the counter. Rai chose not to argue (he knew what they were up to anyway) and allowed them to choose their seat.

"Do you want condiments?" Takeo asked after a moment of just sort of sitting there staring around.

Rai tilted his head and stared at the human for a beat, then looked at Frankenstein. "Condiments?"

Ten minutes later, they were huddled around the Vampire Prince, peering down into the funnel that held his fries. He held in his hand an empty mayo packet. The mayonnaise itself was puddled in the dead center of the pile of fries, slowly oozing in between them and giving Takeo strange thoughts (that he was unaware were heard quite clearly by their subject, who pretended he actually _hadn't_ been eavesdropping... again).

Frankenstein coughed and straightened, keeping up a steady mental diatribe of '_Master likes ramen, Master likes ramen, Master likes ramen, must create the perfect ramen for Master, Master likes ramen..._' in order to avoid what was happening in Takeo's case (though the scientist hardly knew this). He glanced over toward the counter nervously, noting that the three female attendants were watching them with absolutely no subtlety at all, and _barely_ resisted the urge to shudder. Fangirls. _Uhg_.

Meanwhile, Rai had taken a bite of the food and gone absolutely still. Takeo shifted. "Well...?" he ventured uncertainly.

"..." The vampire looked at him blankly, then lifted a white-coated French Fry. "I like it."

Takeo stared at it. _Oh gods_... The guy _had_ to be doing this on purpose!

Little did he know, Rai was.

xXx

**Oy vey. Sucky ending. But I didn't wanna turn it into outright yaoi, since it was supposed to be just a random funny drabble... and is like three pages long.**


End file.
